


Harry Potter and the Power of Inheritance

by HarryMuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cat/Human Hybrids, Demons, Dom/sub, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Goblins, Grey Harry, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harems, Inheritance, Life Debt, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Contracts, Master/Slave, Metamorphmagus Sex, Multi, Necromancer Harry, Order bashing, Orgasm Control, Powerful Harry, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Soul Bond, Vaginal Sex, Veela, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMuto/pseuds/HarryMuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius left provisions within his will as his suspicions regarding Dumbledore's plan for Harry reaches a critical point, this allows Harry to break free and live his life to the full</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Train Home

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This work contains graphic depictions of the repeated rape and Humiliation of a Minor(14) as well as descriptions of Sexual Slavery please be advised 
> 
> Rating: Explicit - Please only read this story if in the country from which you are accessing this, you are above the age at which you are legally allowed to read or otherwise view pornographic material, if you are not or if this type of content offends you please do not continue past this point, as the author denies all responsibility past this point.
> 
> Disclaimer: The author makes no claims of ownership to both the characters or world of Harry Potter those are owned by J.K. Rowling and her associates, however he does which to express ownership over any original material etc. Such material is free to use, however credit would be appreciated as would notice. likewise if you spot anything of yours please let me know so I can give you the credit you deserve.

Harry Potter sat quietly on the train known as the Hogwarts Express, trying to pretend he didn't see the worried glances his best friend, Hermione Granger, was sending his way every couple of seconds. In all honesty, though, he was just to depressed to care. He was in a heavy depression because only a few weeks previous he had seen his Godfather, the wrongly-convicted mass-murderer Sirius Black, die in front of his very eyes, only to find out less than an hour later that, by some twist of fate, he was the only person capable of defeating the most powerful Dark Lord in modern history: Lord Voldemort. So all in all he could probably be forgiven for his depressed and apathetic state.

Hermione understood that Harry was grieving, she would have to be a monster not to. However, she was worried about her friend's tendency to bottle up his emotions - to the point that he exploded in waves of emotion and wild magic. She just wished he would talk to her about it. Hell, at this point, she didn't care if he confided in Draco Malfoy, as long as he talked to someone. Then, to top it all off, she thought worriedly, he had to return to those awful Dursley's again this year. Her thoughts were interrupted, though, as they had just pulled into platform nine and three-quarters.

Harry dispassionately dismounted the Hogwarts' Express, towing his trunk and his owl behind him. He looked around the station for his relatives and at first thought they just hadn't been bothered to pick him up; considering their general attitude and opinion of him, this, sadly, wouldn't surprise him much.

However, Harry eventually found them, curiously surrounded by Order of the Phoenix members. The group consisted of Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt and someone who Harry could only assume was Nymphadora Tonks (who else would have electric blue hair?). Harry moved closer to the group, yet when he was close enough to hear the conversation he stopped cold: The tone and topic of conversation immediately allowed him to feel emotion through the unrelenting numbness, just one. Rage; cold unrelenting rage consumed Harry's scrawny frame as he heard the Order of the Phoenix threatening his relatives. He knew that the Order would expect him to be grateful for their concern, but Harry was furious at their actions. 'Why can't people just let me live my fucking life?' Harry thought savagely; not only had the Order, and therefore by extension, Dumbledore, once again meddled in his life, but in addition, Harry could safely say that he knew his Uncle Vernon well enough to know that they had probably just made things a whole lot worse with their unsolicited actions. When Remus reminded him to send word via Owl Post every three days, Harry just gave him a sharp nod of the head, not trusting himself to verbally answer at the moment. That being done, Harry demurely followed his relatives to their waiting car, which, if Harry was paying attention he would notice was once again brand-new. The atmosphere inside the vehicle during the drive 'home' was decidedly tense and ominous, especially considering the rapid colour changes in his Uncle's face. The moment of truth arrived rapidly as they arrived at Number Four, Privet Drive in Surrey.

As soon as the car doors were closed behind them, Vernon Dursley turned to Harry and said, "Boy, get inside, put you're things away, and then get your freak arse downstairs! Am I clear?" This was said in such a low hiss that, if Harry didn't know better, he would've sworn it was Parseltongue. Harry quickly obeyed, knowing from past experience that delaying would only anger him further.

As soon as Harry got downstairs, it started with a hard punch to the stomach, swiftly followed a kick to his side. His Uncle then started bellowing, "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU'RE FREAK FRIENDS THREATENING MY FUCKING FAMILY AFTER EVERYTHING (kick) WE'VE DONE FOR YOU! WE FED YOU (kick), CLOTHED YOU (kick), PUT A ROOF OVER YOUR UNGRATEFUL FUCKING HEAD (Vernon punched Harry in the face at this point) AND WHAT DO WE GET IN RETURN?! WE GET YOU, A LAZY UNGRATEFUL FREAK WHO DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO DIE WITH HIS FILTHY FREAK PARENTS!" Vernon finished his rant by kicking his helpless nephew full in the face, breaking his nose - and knocking Harry unconscious in the process - before dragging his limp, bleeding form to his tiny bedroom and carelessly depositing him just inside the door, locking him in. He went down stairs wearing a smug and satisfied smirk after hearing the door slam into Harry's head as he closed it. Gleefully hoping he died, he settled down with his wife and son to watch the TV.


	2. Awaking to Post

Harry slowly regained consciousness, feeling as if he had been run over by a hippogriff - which considering Uncle Vernon's immense size, wasn't that far from the truth, he mused dazedly. Quickly locating his glasses, he absently noticed that his inner magical core was already working to dull the pain and soreness and heal any serious injuries. His magic had been doing this since he was about five, although at the time he didn't know that was what it was. The process was even intelligent enough to leave the surface injuries, such as bruises and scratches, un-healed so that the Dursley family didn't catch on to this fact. Looking around, he noticed a letter on his make-shift desk. Stiffly getting up and walking to his desk, he noticed a green wax seal he did not recognize on the flap. The seal was that of two War Axes imposed upon a large capital G. That being evident, he believed he knew where the letter came from. He opened the seal with a suddenly trembling hand, only to be proved correct in his assumptions as to the identity of the sender. The question he asked himself, though, was 'Why are the Goblins writing to me?' Knowing that the only way to find out would to be to read the letter in question, he unfolded it fully and read...

**From: The Office of Senior Department Manager Gemtooth, of the Inheritance and Wills Department, GRINGOTTS WIZARDING BANK, London Branch.**

**To: Harry James Potter.**

**Dear Mr. H. J. Potter,**

**Pursuant to the treaties between the King of the Goblin Race and The Wizengamot of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, we, as required, hereby respond to your missive received by us on the 15th of June. Unfortunately, whilst we sympathize with your Grief, and indeed we do as we have always liked the previous Lord Black, we are unable to comply with your written request that The Chief Warlock, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, attend the coming Will Reading of Lord Sirius Orion Black, of The Moste Ancient and Noble House of Black, in your place, nor are we able to comply with your additional request that any and all bequethments be split between the same Chief Warlock and one Ginevra Molly Weasley regardless of her position in your House. The reason we can not comply with these aforementioned requests is due to having received instructions from the deceased Lord Black implicitly forbidding such an action. Therefore your presence is required as soon as possible at our London Branch. If you have any further questions, requests, concerns or problems please feel free to Owl us at our branch in London.**

**Regards,**

**Gemtooth**

**Senior Department Manager,**

**Inheritance and Wills Department**

**GRINGOTT'S London**

Harry stared at the letter in shock for a moment, before realizing he would have to respond. That being said, he quickly got his stationary out and started writing what he hoped would come out as a formal letter.

_**From: Harry James Potter.** _

_**To: Senior Department Manager Gemtooth, Inheritance and Wills Department, Gringott's Wizarding Bank, London.** _

_**Dear Gemtooth,** _

_**It is with abject confusion that I find myself writing this letter, as I do not recall writing any such missive, or indeed, any letter to Gringott's other than this one. Therefore, whilst I would never presume to doubt your knowledge or your word in this situation, there is, I am sure you will agree, something amiss in this situation.** _

_**Expectantly,** _

_**Harry James Potter** _

Closing the flap, Harry was shocked that a wax seal bearing a rampant Griffin imposed over a crossed staff and sword materialized over it. Of course, Harry didn't recognize the Coat of Arms, for if he did, the shock could have possibly thrown him back into unconsciousness. The seal in question had been used for centuries by the Potter family to mark official correspondences. Unaware of this, Harry shrugged off his surprise and called his faithful snowy owl, Hedwig, to him and kindly asked her to deliver his letter. She responded favorably with a series of happy barks before affectionately nipping his ear on her way out the window. This being done, Harry lay down on his ramshackle bed to await a reply.


	3. We Have a Problem

About an hour after Harry sent his confused reply, Hedwig arrived at Gringott's Wizarding Bank in London. Carefully, she followed the magical pathways that dictated where Post Owls went within the bank, until she realized that the pathway was leading to a sorting office. This would not do, as her human had said to deliver it to the one called Gemtooth. Therefore, by using a small, un-noticeable percentage of her master's magic, she broke free of the compulsion that forced the owls to follow procedure and flew through the halls of the bank, leaving scores of shocked yet slightly impressed Goblins in her wake. Eventually she came to the entrance for the Inheritance and Wills Department, and in short order, she had found her burden's intended recipient, Senior Department Manager Gemtooth, who took the letter in surprise.

Reading the letter, Gemtooth soon realized that if this situation was what it looked like, it would be beyond his authority to deal with very soon, and it certainly wasn't worth the consequences to try and fail. As it was, Gemtooth was rather concerned about the probability of his continued existence, as it wouldn't be the first time the naturally-bloodthirsty Goblins had decided to shoot the messenger, so to speak, and you didn't become the High Director of Gringott's and King of the British Goblin Clans by petting kittens. With this in mind, he briskly walked towards High Director Ragnok's office, hoping his liege was in a merciful mood. Upon reaching the large, magically-fortified mahogany double doors to his liege lord's chambers, he sharply knocked whilst announcing in Geodbelainex (Goblin) G " Huigehu Deirercateodr Ragnok, Seir Id serkr ardnet aruedeiernecaer." (High Director Ragnok, Sir I seek an audience) G Gemtooth waited for a tense minute before Ragnok responded simply by saying G "Erneter." (Enter) G Pausing only to blank his face of emotion so that he looked like a proper goblin should, he hastened to obey his lord's command. Striding confidently forward, he dropped to his knee in the traditional Goblin sign of surrender, meaning he knelt with his head bowed and neck out-stretched, so that any would be executioner could take his head with no fuss. He dutifully stayed in this submissive position until a voice called out G "Riser, Seerneiodr Derprartemaernete Marneger Gemtooth, arnede seprerarkr" (Rise, Senior Department Manager Gemtooth, and speak) G Before starting, Gemtooth nervously asked if they could continue their conversation in English*. Once Ragnok had responded with an annoyed 'Yes', he started to anxiously explain about the situation with Harry Potter's inheritance.

"So, why did you seek this audience Gemtooth?"

"Well, sir it seems someone is trying to defraud a major customer."

"How, major?"

"Harry Potter, major."

"Potter why is that name familiar?"

"They're the single richest Wizarding Most Ancient and Most Noble Family, and the only Humans to ever own shares in Gringott's and have a vault in every branch. Harry James Potter is the only surviving member."

"Oh, fucking hell! please say you're joking."

"I am afraid not, Sir. Someone sent a forged document using an illegally obtained Blood Signature forsaking his inheritance from the Black Estate in his name. When we sent a response of non-compliance, he responded with a confused-yet-formal letter sealed with the official magical seal of the Potter family."

"Do you have a suspect?"

"Well the two people who benefit most are Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Ginevra Molly Weasley, his supposed betrothed, and as it is unlikely that a fourteen year old could deceive us so thoroughly, I would have to say Dumbledore. It would also fit with the previous Lord Black's suspicions."

"Regardless, we need Mr. Potter here as soon as possible! He's to be granted every courtesy, do you understand?"

"Of course sir. I'll go prepare, if it pleases you my lord."

"Yes, yes you're dismissed."

After obtaining leave to do so, Gemtooth quickly made his way back to his personal office at the end of the Inheritance and Wills Department, only to find the smug looking Snowy Owl sitting on his desk as if she regularly flouted centuries old supposedly unbreakable enchantments. Amazingly, she didn't even seem visibly tired. This said two things: One, that the Owl and Harry Potter were in at least a Level One Familiar Bond, and two the Potter in question was more powerful than Myrdin Emrys himself. That the boy rarely showed such power was immaterial in Gemtooth's mind as he wrote Harry a Gringott's summons. Checking that the summons appeared polite instead of demanding as they usually did, he cautiously tied the satisfactory missive to the majestic Owl's presented leg and watched as she swiftly flew back to her Master, taking the fastest path regardless of the existence of enchantments prohibiting it.

It took less than a hour for Hedwig to arrive back at Number Four Privet Drive, where Harry expectantly waited ready to shower her in treats and praise. After settling his first friend, Harry opened the newest letter from the goblins.

**Official Summons To The Lands Of The Goblin Nation.**

**With this document duly sent pursuant to Article Fifteen Clause Six Of The Financial and Civil Co-operation Treaty between King QuickSilver on behalf of the peoples of the Goblin Nation and Chief Warlock William Harold Potter on behalf of the peoples of The Magical Nations Of Great Britain And Ireland Signed on the 31st Of January in the Year 1565.**

**We the Goblins**

**Do hereby respectfully summon one Harry James Potter to appear before King Ragnok in his position as High Director Of GRINGOTT'S London, to discuss matters of Fraud and Inheritance as they pertain to you.**

**The Acceptance of this Summons must be signified by the utterance of the word Geodbelainex within One Hour of Receipt.**

**Signed On behalf Of The King himself By**

**Senior Department Manager Gemtooth Of The Inheritance And Wills Department.**

Harry, wanting to get this over with and knowing that, despite Gemtooth's efforts to hide it, the letter was more order than request, quickly said the needed phrase under his breath so as not to alert his relatives of his consciousness lest they rectify the 'problem'.

What he was not expecting was the familiar but exaggerated wrench of a Portkey. Just as he believed he would vomit or pass out from the dizzying vortex of colour, he was painfully deposited in a room which looked like a high class waiting room. The comfortable-looking wing-back armchairs, which he could only assume were upholstered in leather or Dragon-hide, served to remind him of the continued soreness of his ribs, face, and head. However, before he had a chance to sink into their comforting embrace, he was approached by a stately-looking being that, with it's green skin, pronounced nose, and sharp claws was undeniably a goblin. As soon as the goblin was close enough, it started to speak.

"Welcome Mr. Potter. My name is Gemtooth and we must get started as soon as possible, so follow me." Harry was about to reply, only to notice that the goblin had already started walking down a previously unseen corridor. Harry hastily followed, only to stop abruptly at what was clearly their destination as the goblin swiftly knocked and announced him, before beckoning Harry into the private office of King Ragnok himself.


	4. Meeting the King

Harry quickly fell into a respectful bow upon walking into the powerful goblin's domain, not realizing that he was one of the only modern wizards who would even consider bowing before a creature, let alone actually doing it. He didn't hear Gemtooth's disguised gasp as his escort left or notice the shock on the King's face. He couldn't know that this relatively minor show of due respect would eventually change the British Wizarding World for generations. He raised from his bow once King Ragnok had recovered enough to request it of him, and after a brief silence Ragnok started the meeting.

"Well, Mr. Potter, as you may have realized their have been some irregularities concerning your business here." Harry leaned in with a solemn and serious expression on his face, realizing that this meeting was a lot more important than he thought

"Could you elaborate, your highness?" Harry asked in an intent voice.

"Well, as you know, we received a letter, supposedly from you, stating that you didn't want the late Lord Sirius Orion Black's estate and that we were to split your share between Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore and Ginevra Molly Weasley. The letter also implied that you and Miss Weasley were betrothed." Ragnok took a breath, intending to continue, but he was understandably interrupted with a load "WHAT!" from a bewildered Potter. "Shall I assume that the betrothal was also a lie then? Anyway, I intend to put you through a small blood ritual to determine your powers and bloodline. After this we will go from there, starting with the Black Estate." Ragnok placed a rune carved bowl and a dagger. "Please allow your blood to fill this bowl." Harry hesitatingly picked up the offered dagger and dragged it across his left palm before holding it over the bowl.

After a few moments, the small chalice-like bowl was completely full of his precious life blood. Ragnok pulled a sheet of thick velum out of a drawer in his desk before dunking it into the bowl. Taking it out after a couple of minutes, he pressed it flat against the desktop and briefly waved his gnarled fingers whilst sub-vocally mumbling over it. The sheet briefly glowed a bright red before words the colour of fresh blood spread themselves out.

_**Name: Harry James Potter** _

_**Age: 15** _

_**Mother: Lily Rose Potter née Evans (Deceased)** _

_**Father: James Harold Potter (Deceased)** _

_**Magical Status: Pure Blood** _

_**Core: - 300 High Wizard (85% BLOCKED) [1999 - Arch Mage]** _

_**Inheritances By Blood** _

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Paternal)** _

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (Paternal)** _

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Emrys (Paternal)** _

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor (Paternal)** _

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff (Maternal)** _

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw (Maternal)** _

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Holy House of Christo (Maternal)** _

_**Inheritances By Conquest** _

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin** _

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Le Fay** _

_**Lord of the Most Ancient House of Diablo** _

_**Abilities** _

_**Parseltounge (50% BLOCKED) [Parsel Magic] (Slytherin)** _

_**Metamorphmagus ( 95% BLOCKED) [Height, Mass, Structure, Build and Gender] (Black)** _

_**Necromancy (100% BLOCKED) [Evocation, Summoning, Awakening] (Diablo)** _

_**Pyromancy (100% BLOCKED) [Evocation, Summoning, Manipulation] (Emrys)** _

_**Hydromancy (100% BLOCKED) [Evocation, Summoning, Manipulation] (Le Fay)** _

_**Aeromancy (85% BLOCKED) [Evocation, Summoning] (Hufflepuff)** _

_**Terramancy (100% BLOCKED) [Evocation, Summoning, Manipulation] (Gryffindor)** _

_**Runeomancy (100% BLOCKED) [Invocation, Comprehension, Instinct] (Ravenclaw)** _

_**Spiromany (100% BLOCKED) [Evocation, Conjuration, Control] (Christo)** _

_**Other Information** _

_**Unclaimed Life Debts:** _

_**Ginevra Molly Weasley** _

_**Gabrielle Delacour** _

_**Fleur Delacour** _

_**In-active: Soul Bond: Hermione Jane Granger** _

_**Open Marriage Contracts:** _

_**Daphna Lucille Greengrass (Black)** _

_**Astoria Diana Greengrass (Potter)** _

_**Nymphadora Tonks [Black] (Slytherin)** _

"Damn, that's a lot of blocks! It seems Mr. Dumbledore's plans are far more sinister than first thought..." Ragnok absently mused before loudly clapping his hands. "Ah, almost forgot, you'll be wanting to know what your worth and then I suppose I should explain the ladies and what their classifications mean, right?" He exclaimed passing a slip of parchment to the new Lord several times over. On reading the amount Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fainted letting the parchment, which read 999 Billion Galleons (750 Billion Liquid), flutter to the floor. "I need a Healer now God damn it!" At Ragnok's exclamation, Healers rapidly converged on the room, picking the young hero up from his place on the floor. They absently noticed his body's subconscious flinch as their long goblin hands unknowingly brushed a tender area. Being professionals, they duly noted it, to be investigated later. With that, they ran to the Gringott's Hospital Wing.

Later, whilst Harry was recovering in the Hospital, King Ragnok and his advisers were discussing the various injuries they had uncovered, both old and new, as they waited for his body to regain consciousness...


	5. A Kitten and a Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lemon is finally here, as mentioned there is Sexual Slavery, Rape and Anthro(cat) if any of this upsets, offends or otherwise negatively effects you please stop reading here.

" So what did you find Master Healer" inquired King Ragnok after Harry had been settled in Gringott's private medical facilities he was expected to wake any moment thanks to the goblins many advances in mixing muggle and magical healing.

"Well my liege, he has several recently set breaks to his ribs, arms and legs which appear to have been healed by his internal magic I theorise that his Metamorphic talents have been bleeding through the block due to the extreme circumstances this is largely to blame for his un-conciousness, the immense magical drain in addition to the shock of the things uncovered in your meeting was to much. I performed the magical transference ritual successfully and, he should be awake within the hour rather than the three months it would of taken anywhere else."

"That's good, anything else"  
" Just one I found a very dark piece of soul magic centered around the scar on his forehead it reads positive for all the tests for a horcrux sir."  
"Hopefully he can deal with that using Spiromancy once his abilities are all unblocked."  
Suddenly an alarm rang out "He's awake my liege" "Lets see him then, after you Master Healer."

Harry looked around as he heard the door of what was clearly a hospital room open "Hello Your Highness, Honored Goblin" he greeted calling the goblin he did not recognise by the default address, 

"It's Master Healer Bone-stitch, Lord Potter-Black-Emerys-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Christo-Slytherin-Diablo-Le Fay." The healer supplied  
"Harry is fine, or Lord Potter-Black if you must be formal" Harry replied upon hearing the ridiculous length of his offical title "Very well, Lord Potter-Black now I will leave you and his Highness to finish your business, if I may be dismissed my liege?"   
"Of course, Master Healer but keep yourself available should Lord Potter-Black need your care again this day" with this the goblin healer bowed himself out of the room leaving our young lord and the goblin king alone once more. 

After a moment Harry spoke once more " so, I believe the next item was the ladies that were mentioned, correct Your Highness."  
"Indeed Harry, also now that we're alone feel free to call me Ragnok whilst the respect is appreciated I am afterall not your king."  
"As you wish Ragnok, now could you start by telling me what a Soul Bond is and what it has to do with Hermione?"  
"Of course, a Soul Bond is the highest form of love magic in existence it is where two souls are so perfect for each other that magic itself wishes to see them together, not everyone has one indeed they are so rare that the last time one was activated was over a century ago, in a Soul Bond you don't have to worry about if the other party loves you, or agrees with you as you are just that compatible it is of course impossible to force one."   
"And how do you activate one?"  
"Any intimate contact, I believe an open mouthed kiss is the traditional way once activated you will be forever married in the eyes of magic and all her subjects it becomes impossible for either party to harm or betray the other willingly or otherwise"

"Wow, I think I need Hermione here Ragnok, if that's possible?" Harry requested   
"Of course, Harry I'll have her summoned right away." with that a runner arrived summoned by some means that Harry was not privy too said Goblin immediately sneered at the Human that thought itself important enough to take the King's precious time.  
Ragnok of course caught sight of the sneer and sighed before speaking with the authority of his station "Goblin, this is Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Emerys-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Christo-Slytherin-Diablo-Le Fay and I name him Friend so wipe that smirk of your face or I'll have you feeding a dragon if you get my meaning" the runner realizing the enormous error he had committed immediately bowed low "What did you require my Liege, my Lord" not apologizing as goblins did not believe in such as it was meaningless and wasted time " Summon Hermione Jane Granger here, make it polite but stress time is an issue also mention that it has to do with Honored Friend Harry here." The Goblin immediately ran off to fulfill his task leaving the now newly named goblin friend and Ragnok to continue their discussion whilst they waited "So Life Debts what are those?" Harry inquired once the silence had grown slightly uncomfortable.

" A life debt is formed when you save another magical being's life without thought of reward also you can't have had a hand in creating the threat or it won't form what it means is you can order the owing party to do anything you wish in return and I mean anything from a simple favor to perpetual servitude and their own magic will force them to comply" Just then a flustered and panicking Hermione Granger sprinted into the room Goblin guards running after her upon seeing Harry in no apparent danger she tackled him pressing her lips to his in pure relief, Harry instinctively opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and inadvertently sealed the Soul Bound between them causing their bodies still joined by the lips to glow bright silver as magic reveled in their joining only to be rudely interrupted as the guards caught up to them and pried Hermione away from her still unbeknownst to her husband suddenly a wave of powerful magic swept from Harry pushing the offending guards against the wall portals glowing in eldritch purple spun lazily under their struggling forms as pearlesent white wisps slowly left their bodies.

Ragnok thankfully snapped out of his shock fast enough to stop what he believed was a combination of Necromancy and Spiromancy designed to rip the souls from his guards and fling them straight through the portals to hell "Lord Potter-Black, HARRY stop this!!" Harry blinked and as quickly as it started, it ended the portals closing with a hiss as the guards fell to the floor with a thud "Fools what are the signs of a forming soul bond and what is official procedure when dealing with them?"

"Erm... A forming level one soul bond is symbolized by a silver glow around both participants, official procedure is to not interfere under any....circumstances as it almost always ends in violence"   
"So why then did you separate them" Ragnok drawled as if speaking to children   
"The Human did magic as soon as she appeared just after a glamour charm was stripped by the anti-theft enchantments" The guards tried to explain   
"The procedure says any circumstances leave us, NOW!!"   
They bowed briefly before running out of the room as fast as they could once they left Harry and Ragnok turnt to look at the newly married Hermione only to do a double take as they spotted the cinnamon brown cat ears upon her head as well as the matching tail twitching nervously behind her.  
"Erm... Moine since when did you have kitty parts" Harry inquired curiously.  
"Since second year, they got rid of most of the fur but the poly-juice permanently changed my DNA I've been wearing a glamour ever since sorry, for not telling you Master" She clapped her hands over her mouth at her slip hoping that Harry had missed the reveal of her hidden shame.   
Harry hadn't missed it and was shocked by the dark thrill that shot down his spine at the thought of what that single word meant to he who had never controlled a single aspect of his own life his thoughts running away from him he didn't think before uttering "Don't worry Kitten, I'll just have to punish you later" he winced thinking he had went to far he certainly wasn't expecting to see Hermione submissively bow her head as she demurely murmured "I understand, Master" he stepped towards her and lifted her chin with one hand drawing her into a dominating kiss she quickly submitted to her new husband her eyes closing in pleasure as his tongue wrestled hers, he was just musing on how even her tongue was catlike when they were interrupted by a cough reminding them of King Ragnok's presence in the room.  
"Lady Potter, should I take it from your reaction that you know at least the basics of what has happened between you and Honored Friend Harry?" Ragnok inquired using a shortened form of her title as she didn't know yet of the others as well as Harry's now official title among the goblins   
"Basically we are married by magic and no one can influence or change that in anyway right?" She stated semi-sure of herself  
" That is pretty much the jist of it yes, now Harry you need to decide what to do about the other women." 

"I need to sort out Ginny now, I suppose so she can't betray me further but what should I do with her, any ideas Kitten?"   
"You could turn the little slut into a sex slave after all she's wanted you since second year" Hermione suggested once again shocking Harry who had to ask "I thought you were against slavery? Also it would mean sharing me"   
"I have a problem with slavery for slavery's sake this is different also I'm bisexual so I wouldn't mind a playmate or two as long as I was at the top....(Harry's eyebrow raised) other than you of course Master"  
"OK, so how do I do this Ragnok?" The goblin in question quickly scribbled instructions on a piece of parchment before handing them to Harry who cleared his throat before starting "By the power of the Life Debt owed to me and mine I summon you here so that reparations may be made, come Ginevra Molly Weasley!"   
In a muted flash of light Ginny appeared still in her bedclothes which consisted of an overly large shirt which Harry was sure he recognized as one of his and in his opinion a cute pair of white panties with a little pink bow on the front. He started the next part of the minor ritual before she had a chance to ask what was happening "In return for your life that I saved, in recognition that by my action alone do you still draw breath I bind you into my service you will do any task I ask of you sexual or otherwise, willing or not, you will never betray me, or harm me directly or indirectly so I say, so mote it be!"  
Before their eyes a deep black collar wrapped around Ginny's slim neck with absolutely no way of being undone being a single seamless piece of leather.  
"Harry what have you done, let me go it's not funny Harry, please take it off," Ginny spoke hysterically begged knowing in her heart what the collar symbolized she was his body and soul but curiously not mind what she didn't realize is that the mind not being bound was deliberate spitefulness on Harry's part as on a whim he had decided it would be more arousing if she could vocally refuse but still have no choice in the end.  
"You will be silent until this meeting is over Slave." Harry said glaring at her, Ginny's mouth continued to move as she tried to argue but no sound came forth   
"Is there any further business Ragnok" Harry inquired of the goblin king   
"Nothing that can't wait Harry, may I offer you a room to break in your new property" Ragnok replied sneering at the still silent Ginny as if she was barely worthy of existence "That would be appreciated, my friend come Kitten and you Slave on your hands and knees I think" Hermione spared a last disdainful look at Ginny as she joined Harry at his side just slightly behind him as Ginny fell to her hands and knees obligingly wincing at the cold stone floors as they followed their new Master to a richly appointed room.

As soon as the door closed behind them Harry turnt and grinned at them before capturing Hermione in another kiss he broke the kiss after several long minutes "Strip" it was a single word but the authority in it made Hermione wet with desire as she hastened to obey, Ginny of course had no choice as she removed the shirt and panties shivering in fear even as she begged "Harry don't do this please, anything but this"..... 

 

Once they were both naked he strode over to Ginny's still begging form "First some ground rules, you will address me only as master at all times. Secondly you will obey Hermione as you do me unless it goes against an order I have given you or her do you understand?" Ginny shuddered as her magic compelled her to obey "Yes, Master" Harry smirked darkly before roughly squeezing her small B-cup breasts causing her to cry out "Master, it hurts, please stop this" Harry used his hold on her to pull her close enough to whisper in her ear "It's meant to" before plunging a finger into her barely wet pussy pumping at a fast pace she couldn't help but moan as despite her self the stimulation to her virgin hole started to feel good "That wont do, slave your being punished so I forbid you cumming, you can build up all you want but unless I give you permission you wont reach completion" he beckoned Hermione forward with his other hand noting her perky C-cups and smooth hairless snatch as she approached swaying her hips he briefly rubbed her pussy causing her to purr before placing his hand on her shoulder and gently but firmly pushing her down onto her knees "I want to see if that kitty tongue of yours feels as good on my cock as I think it will so get to it kitten" she reached for his fly and quickly freed his package before giving it a few experimental licks causing Harry to groan at the feeling of her rough tongue on the sensitive skin of his dick. He gripped the back of her head pausing momentarily to caress the ears poking through her hair before pushing her to engulf his member in the warm wetness of her mouth she began to gag slightly after taking half of his nine inch length but what she could take she lavished with the attention of her tongue using enthusiasm only a dedicated sub can bring to bear.

Harry remembered Hermione's comment about being bisexual and thought to reward her enthusiasm "Slave lay on the floor and lick Hermione's pussy for her, even as she lowered her self to the floor she was refusing "I wont, I'm not like that I'm straight, please no I'm normal" but despite her words her body obeyed against her will and soon Hermione was purring and moaning around her Master's cock as the ginger's smooth wet tongue lapped against her folds. 

Hermione briefly surfaced from her task to give her own orders to the girl underneath her "Don't forget my arsehole slave I want it nice and wet in case Master wants it" Ginny rapidly shoke her head side to side in denial unable to talk even as her angle changed to include her new Mistress's rosebud in her un-willing licks as Hermione re-engulfed Harry into her mouth, after a few minutes of this Harry pushed his cock firmly further into her mouth ignoring her gagging as he came directly in her mouth in strong hard bursts seconds later Hermione also came coating Ginny in her juices causing her to cough and splutter.

Harry withdrew from Hermione's mouth before giving his next order "both of you get on the bed and sixty-nine Hermione on top" They got on the bed Ginny arguing all the way but she still couldn't suppress a moan as Hermione's rough tongue contacted her clit framed with short ginger curls, it toke but a moment of this glorious sight before Harry was back at full mast and he wasted no time lining up with Hermione's pussy and pushing in marveling at her tightness even as he encountered her barrier Hermione lifted her head "Do it Master, please I need it make it hurt I want it" she begged nodding he pushed harshly against and past her barrier as Hermione let out a keening mewl as the glorious pleasure-pain she so want shot through her, Ginny cringed as she tasted Hermione's maiden's blood not being able to stop licking their joining Harry started thrusting at a punishing pace no longer worried about hurting his kitty eared lover after fifteen minutes the tightness became to much and he came deep within her channel he pulled out and commanded the two girls to flip before using his metamorphic talents to bring himself back to hardness as well as add a couple of inches of girth Ginny's taking he decided would be no were near as considerate as his Kitten's was.

He lined up with his slaves under-aged cunny before thrusting his now thicker member into her at full force ripping through her barrier brutally without pause causing her to scream out as tears streamed from her eyes he allowed her no time to adjust before he continued at a hard pace into his slaves abused pussy which due to her age was even tighter than Hermione's she cried and screamed every-time he thrust but he couldn't bring himself to care in fact it spurned him on even more meaning he lasted even less cumming deep inside her within ten minutes he pulled out before grabbing her by the hair and forcing her to clean him off with her mouth before unceremoniously dropping her "Slave stretch out Kitten's arsehole with your fingers" by this point Ginny had realized that her new owner would do what he wanted regardless so she just nodded before inserting a single finger into Hermione's tight arse she wiggled it for a few moments before inserting a second and scissoring them apart slowly loosening her sphincter in the mean time, Harry brought himself back to hardness and thinned his cock below his norm once he judged his slave's efforts sufficient he command her to stop and for Hermione to raise up into doggy-style or he supposed it should be kitty-style in her case he lined up with her rosebud whilst motioning Ginny to go back to licking Hermione's cum filled pussy and gently pushed in to her incredibly tight bowels once he was in he slowly widened his girth back to normal before rocking in and out with long slow strokes he couldn't believe how tight his Kitten's arse was it was amazing how it wrapped round and caressed his probing member, he knew he wouldn't last long "Slave get ready to clean my shit stained cock and you better enjoy it slut" he pulled out after a couple more minutes coming at the same time as Hermione's bowels tightened even further around him in a tell-tale sign that Hermione had also achieved orgasm.

Ginny immediately set upon his filthy cock crying at the humiliation of cleaning another girls shit of off Harry's cock she was shocked when Harry decided to humiliate her further by giving one last command "Cum!" she had no control as on his word a rush of pleasure ran through her spraying her juices onto the bed "How did it feel, cleaning Hermione's shit of my cock slut, you must of enjoyed it to cum that much" he taunted her as he pushed her off his cock "now get on the floor, that's the only bed you deserve slut" she moved to the floor and curled up to cry herself to sleep as Harry pulled a satiated Hermione to him a snuggled down to sleep....


End file.
